La mode t'habitue à tout, ABSOLUMENT tout
by Soyashi
Summary: Oneshot / Tout est dans le titre, je peux pas en dire plus. Une idée qui m'est venu lors d'un épisode et c'est donc un petit délire en somme x'3 - L'image pour illustrer cet OS n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur google images pour illustrer celle-ci :3
Yahoooooo ! Je débarque sur ce fandom (pour y fout** la mer**!) après un gros coup de cœur pour cette série !
Bon par contre, je la suis depuis quelques temps déjà mais, je n'avais pas d'idées... jusqu'à en avoir trois d'un coup y a pas si longtemps ! Comme quoi... x'D

Bref ! Je vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps et je vous annonce que ce premier OS sera placé sur le « comique » plus qu'autre chose... mais ça, je pense que vous l'aurez déjà très bien compris x'3

Bonne Lecture Les Miraculers/euses ! ;D 

* * *

**La mode t'habitue à tout... ABSOLUMENT tout**

 _Adrien venait de rentrer chez lui et comme à son habitude, Natalie lui donna son futur planning pour la prochaine semaine à venir. Des séances photos, des séances photos et encore d'autres séances photos... la routine en somme. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il croyait._

 _Le week-end passa sans trop de choses plus différente hormis la défense de Paris et un nouveau combat contre un nouveau Akuma... oui, vraiment, rien de bien nouveau._

 _Arriva finalement la semaine et alors que les premiers jours se déroulèrent comme d'ordinaire, une fois arrivait au Jeudi... le jeune blond dût bien admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ceci... pas le moins du monde même._

 _Actuellement, il se trouvait dans une loge et attendait avec un certain stress, assis sur une chaise... surtout en repassant en boucle dans sa tête, ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il serrait ses poings et les dé-serrait de manière nerveuse alors, qu'il jetait des regards tout aussi agité de temps à autre en direction de la porte de sa loge._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété. Et si il partait en douce ? Il n'était pas trop tard, si ? Et puis... comment son père avait-il pu accepter ça ? Comment avait-il même ''osé'' lui faire ceci sans lui demander son avis même tout court ?!_

 _Tendu, il se leva, le regard droit devant lui. Il avait pris sa décision. Alors qu'il était décidé à quitter la pièce le plus vite possible avant le « désastre », la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, dévoilant derrière celle-ci les maquilleuses, habilleuses et autres personnes qui allaient s'occuper de lui pour « cette séance photo particulière ». Il grinça des dents et se stoppa net. Il se raidit et blêmit d'appréhension... plus d'échappatoire possible._

 _Il soupira de résignation avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise et attendit que les personnes autour de lui fassent ce qu'ils avaient à faire... après tout, plus vite ce serait fait et plus ce serait fini, non ?_

 _Quelques minutes passèrent et après avoir fini leurs travaux, les diverses personnes quittèrent la pièce laissant un ''Adrien'' qui redoutait son passage devant le miroir. Il déglutit avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se dirigea vers la partie vitrée de la salle. Il avait fermé les yeux en arrivant devant et hésita fortement à s'éviter la vision d'horreur qu'il allait avoir mais, se dit que dans tout les cas... il se verrait bien sur les magasines après alors autant être déjà « vacciner » maintenant de son apparence actuelle._

 _Il entrouvrit tout d'abord un œil... avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand d'un coup et de tomber nez à nez avec son reflet. Il se vit vêtu d'une magnifique robe à dentelles blanches sans manches munie d'une petite ceinture noire autour des hanches. La tenue descendait bien heureusement pour lui jusqu'au dessous des genoux et de toute manière, à son grand bonheur, on lui avait ajouté des collants assez opaques par dessous. Il portait ensuite de simples ballerines tout aussi blanche pure que sa robe au pied avec un nœud noir et un fin rebord de dentelles vers le sommet. Pour peaufiner le tout, on lui avait fait porter une longue perruque blonde légèrement ondulée avec quelques diadèmes parsemés à l'intérieur puis, on lui avait ajouté des bijoux tout aussi simple comme un ras de cou noir et des bracelets en or blanc et noir très fins au niveau des poignets. Et enfin, on lui avait appliqué un léger maquillage dans les mêmes nuances, rehaussant en particulier ses yeux émeraude._

 _Un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. En fin de compte, si on ne mentionnerait pas son nom dans le magasine où il apparaîtra ainsi, on le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. D'ailleurs, il devait l'avouer... les personnes qui venaient de le transformer étaient doués et il se surprit même à apprécier sa nouvelle apparence. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il pensa à sa Lady. S'il apparaissait devant elle ainsi, se moquerait-elle de lui ou serait-elle tout aussi étonné que lui l'était ? Hum... ce serait un jeu assez amusant à tester._

 _On l'appela bientôt et il sortit de la pièce alors que Plagg montra le bout de son nez et eut juste le temps de s'exclamer sur un ton moqueur et un sourire clairement amusé sur placardé sur son visage :_

\- Quel charme Milady !

 _Adrien pouffa mais, ne lui répondit pas... il trouverait bien de quoi lui rendre l'appareil plus tard. Un sourire, cette fois-ci calculateur, prit place sur ses lèvres puis, disparut quand il arriva sur le plateau photo où on lui expliqua ce qu'on attendait de lui pour la séance d'aujourd'hui... assez spéciale._

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, le fameux journal hebdomadaire pour qui il avait posé sorti mais, à son grand soulagement, son nom avait été dissimulé._

 _Le lendemain, une nouvelle personne se fit Akumatisé et... pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, il se retrouva vêtu d'une rose... une robe bombée et rose bonbon ! Autant il avait bien apprécié sa tenue à la séance photo, autant celle là lui sortait des yeux ! Et encore, ne parlons même pas de ses talons compensés mesurant au moins dix centimètres à l'œil nu ! En plus, il ne pouvait même pas les retirer !_

 _Il se rendit compte après coup que porter ce genre de tenue ne le gênait pas plus que ça et se fit la réflexion que finalement... cette séance avait eu du bon et que décidément... la mode t'habitue à tout... ou presque._ **(1)**

 _Bon... il n'avait pas le temps de râler, il ne devait pas faire attendre sa Lady. Tiens ? Tout à coup, l'idée de se mettre en robe devant elle lui revint en tête lui revint et un sourire espiègle se forma sur son visage félin... ce serait plus tôt qu'il l'avait pensé._

 _Une fois l'avoir rejoint, comme il le pensait, elle se mit à rire et lui demanda même plusieurs fois si c'était bien lui et il confirma à chaque fois, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Dans le fond, ça le vexait un peu mais, le rire de LadyBug valait ce petit sacrifice._

 _Par la suite, comme toujours, ils capturèrent l'Akuma et la demoiselle le purifia. Il reprit son apparence de Chat Noir et comme à chaque fois, ils s'éclipsèrent tout deux pour redevenir eux-mêmes. Et sans étonnement, Plagg ne se priva pas de lancer encore une réplique au blondinet :_

\- Ce rose seyait parfaitement à votre teint, Mademoiselle.

 _Adrien ne dit encore une fois rien... toutefois, le petit kwami manqua la lueur malicieuse qui luisait dans les yeux du garçon._

* * *

 _L'aube n'était pas encore levé qu'un cri strident résonna dans le manoir_ **(2)** _. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, seul le jeune garçon se trouvait chez lui, encore dans son lit. Il se leva paresseusement à ce cri qui provenait de sa chambre et se retrouva face à un kwami noir... vêtu d'un nœud papillon style « Minnie », d'une robe dans les mêmes motifs avec un maquillage... que l'on pourrait facilement qualifié d'amateur. La mine renfrogné, Plagg -car, il s'agissait bien de lui- lâcha d'un ton agacé :_

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Adrien.

 _A cet instant précis, le blond, à présent tout à fait réveillé, éclata de rire et mit un bon moment à se calmer tandis que son kwami brouillait du noir et tentait tant bien que mal de retirer « ces horreurs » tout en foudroyant son partenaire du regard._

* * *

 **(1)** Ah Ah ! Vous vous attendiez à ce que je dise la même chose que dans le titre, n'est-ce pas ?!... Bah nan, pas envie 8D

* **chieuse pro dans la place** *

 **(2)** Vu la taille de la bâtisse, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça ainsi x'3

* * *

Bon c'était moins drôle que prévu mais, j'espère l'avoir bien écrit et que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire =3

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, la partie avec l'Akumatisé se situe dans l'épisode de « Reflekta » et c'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre, vu que Chat Noir ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné dans cette tenue, hormis pour les talons compensés =P

Et puis, rassurez-vous, y a deux autres qui arrivent dans pas longtemps ! Hé hé hé ^^


End file.
